Interruptions
by lcvald
Summary: Hermione can't sleep. She meets Severus in the kitchen and things get steamy, until they are interrupted. Again. I'm not crazy about the title, feel free to make a suggestion.


_I do not own anything! I have wanted to get back into writing for the longest but my twin toddlers think mommy should spend time with them. Here's a little one shot to get back into the routine._

Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and finally with a sigh got out of bed and made her way out of her room and headed down to the kitchen. It was three in the morning and the rest of Grimmauld Place was asleep. After graduating the year before, Hermione had become part of the Order along with Harry and Ron. They all had specific duties, Harry and Ron were working on finding the horcruxes and Hermione worked with Professor Snape on potions, largely two potions. One was to expel a horcrux from a living thing without harming the host and the other to counter the curse afflicting the former Headmaster. Albus and Snape faked the headmaster's death after Narcissa released Snape from the unbreakable vow; she wanted Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters out of her home and life. She wanted a normal life for herself, Lucius and their son.

Making her way to the kitchen for a cup of herbal tea to calm her, Hermione thought about the man she had been working with the past year. It was true he had a sharp tongue but he also had a wit that was just as sharp. A new haircut due to a potions accident caused by a fourth year Hufflepuff showed off the fine lines of his face. Hermione thought he was a striking man and admitted she was harboring feelings for him. They got along well in the lab and had formed a friendship, he still called her a know it all but Hermione always noted the teasing tone.

Quietly walking into the kitchen she went to the stove to fill the kettle with water. She didn't see the figure sitting at the table cradling his head in his hands, a half empty glass of fire whiskey in front of him and the bottle open next to it.

Severus's head hurt. Not from torture from the Dark Lord, no _he_ was in a good mood tonight. No his head hurt courtesy of Bellatrix. No amount of fire whiskey was going to erase the image of her baring her breasts to him and propositioning him in the front hall of Malfoy manor. Angry at his dismissal the woman decided to punish him by sending his head into the wall followed by a vase crashing into his forehead. Had Lucius not intervened Severus was sure the crazy witch would have killed him. Raising his head to take another shot of fire whiskey he noticed his solitude invaded by none other than his beautiful assistant. All of the little bushy haired Gryffindor were gone only to be replaced with an attractive young woman with a killer body. Good Lord he thought to himself, what was she wearing?

It had been a warm night so Hermione had worn her sleep shorts and tank top, thinking she wouldn't run into anyone at this hour she didn't don her robe. She turned towards the table and nearly dropped the kettle. There staring at her was the man she was just thinking about.

"Merlin Severus you scared me!"

"Lower your voice woman or you will wake up the house." He growled.

Hermione took a closer look at Severus and noticed there was blood on his forehead dripping down the side of his face. "What happened?" She turned to the sink to wet a towel and then went over to him to wipe the blood off his face. That was when she noticed there was a gash on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" He tried to pull her hand away but she slapped it.

"Stop it, there's a gash on your head. It has to be cleaned and then healed. What did he do to you this time?"

"He didn't do anything. Bellatrix on the other hand was quite annoyed with me and decided to take it out on my face." He was trying to ignore the fact that her breasts were eye level with him.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look, "What did you do to set off that crazy bitch?"

Severus snorted, "I wouldn't have sex with her."

Hermione's hand stopped its ministrations and she looked at him. "You're serious? She wanted to… and you said no….isn't she married?"

Once again Severus snorted, "My dear Hermione, Bellatrix has the libido of a nineteen year old boy. She has been through most of the death eaters excluding myself and Lucius, her husband is indifferent to her liaisons since he has many of his own."

"Sounds like a wonderful marriage." Hermione continued to clean his wound, she knew she could have used her wand but she liked being this close to him.

"What did she hit you with anyway?" She asked.

"She used a vase in the Malfoys front hall after she sent my head into the wall."

Hermione gasped and reached behind his head to feel for a bump not realizing this put her breasts close to Severus's face. He nearly groaned at her proximity and scent. He was becoming aroused and hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Hermione your breasts are in my face." He purred.

Blushing she moved back but couldn't restrain from commenting, "Is that a problem?"

Severus noted her teasing tone and put his hands at her waist, "Not at all, it's definitely an improvement over the evening's earlier view."

"Severus Snape are you flirting with me?" Hermione questioned a sudden gleam in her eye.

"What do you expect when you traipse around in this skimpy outfit looking good enough to eat in front of a starving man?"

Hermione laughed, "You admitted yourself you were offered a meal earlier and turned it down."

He pulled her down onto his lap, "That meal would have given me indigestion Hermione, you however look delicious." He didn't know if it was the fire whiskey that made him do it or if it was the fact that he had been attracted to her for a while now but Severus found himself capturing her lips with his and hoping for a response. His eyebrows rose at the response he got. Hermione returned his kiss and then moved to straddle him pushing against his growing erection. Severus's hands started to wander and made their way under her shorts to palm her arse and pull her closer. When she moaned he pulled away.

"We need to go somewhere more private." She nodded and then continued to grind against him.

Severus was about to forget about a private place and sit her on the table when they both froze. Voices, they heard voices coming from the stairs.

"Molly." Hermione whispered. She got off of Severus's lap and frantically looked for something to transfigure into a robe.

"Molly hates when I dress like this." She explained as she turned another towel into a robe. Severus just grinned and shook his head.

"Go ahead make fun of me Snape, but it isn't fun when you are on the other end of Molly's lectures. Now let me heal that wound."

Just as Hermione had healed the gash in his head Molly and Arthur walked into the kitchen wands drawn.

"I told you I heard voices Arthur. Hermione, Severus, what are you two doing up this late?" The redheaded matriarch asked.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Severus retold the story of how he came to have a gash on his forehead which was now fully healed. He scowled at Molly when she said he shouldn't speak so freely of sex in front of Hermione. He wondered what the redhead would have thought of the young woman if she had seen her work her wiles on him a few minutes ago.

"Molly, Hermione is an adult who is best friends with two hormonal young men. Believe me she has heard worse." Severus drawled.

Molly just clucked her tongue and went to make tea glancing disapprovingly at the glass of fire whiskey in front of Severus. Soon they were all sitting at the table drinking tea. Severus and Arthur got into a discussion about the meeting with Voldemort that evening. Hermione tried to not look annoyed that the older couple had interrupted them. She quickly finished her tea and said goodnight giving Severus a longing look as she left.

Hermione sighed heavily as she made her way to her room. She was so close to fulfilling her fantasy of making love to Severus Snape. Damn Molly Weasley and her superhero hearing. She was just about to open her door when a hand on her waist stopped her and pulled her against a firm chest.

Severus had said goodnight to Molly and Arthur and stealthily followed Hermione to her room. Just before she was going to open the door he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him.

"We weren't done Hermione." He whispered hoarsely.

Sighing at the feel of his hard body she whispered back, "No we weren't. Shall we continue in my room?"

"Lead the way." He let go of her briefly so she could open her door and then quickly closed it behind them.

Hermione watched as Severus cast a silencing and locking charm on the room. She kept eye contact with him as she removed her robe letting it fall to the floor at her feet. He began stalking toward her when she took off her top. He pounced when she began to shimmy her sleep shorts down her hips.

"You are perfect." He said as pulled her body flush against him. She felt his arousal again and started pulling on his clothes helping him remove the offending garments. Words were not spoken as they let their attraction and passion take over. His hands were everywhere, touching, feeling, and pleasuring and then he joined their bodies ending in a climax neither had ever experienced. They fell asleep in each other's arms exhausted but oh so very satisfied.

The war would not be over for another year and in that year Hermione and Severus's relationship grew and blossomed. Together they were able to create the potions needed to save Dumbledore and Harry. It didn't take long after that for the final battle to take place and of course those on the side of the light were the victors. Once the war ended our heroes began to actually live their lives.

Hermione made the trip to Australia to find and reconnect with her parents. It was easy to return their memories with the help of a certain snarky man; the hard part was in the explanation. Anger gave way to fear which then turned to relief. It didn't take long for her parents to return to England where her father resumed the practice but her mother chose to continue what she had started when she was in Australia, writing children's books.

Hermione applied to and was accepted into several universities, choosing to attend Oxford where she could study both Muggle and magical arts. Severus chose not to return to teaching much to the chagrin of Albus and Minerva. He accepted a position offered by the newly appointed minister. Kingsley wanted a more open relationship with the Muggle Prime Minister and asked Severus to help create the department.

Through all of this Hermione and Severus continued to grow as a couple. They not only survived the war but also the shock of their friends, colleagues and in Hermione's case parents. It wasn't until two years after Hermione graduated from Oxford that they began to think about marriage.

That brings us to the present. Once again Hermione couldn't sleep. She got up and padded down the stairs to get something cool to drink, trying desperately not to wake the household. Turning from the refrigerator with a bottle of pumpkin juice Hermione nearly dropped it at the sight before her. There at the table sat Severus Snape holding his head in his hands.

"Severus! You startled me."

""Lower your voice woman or you will wake up the house." He growled. "It took forever for them to fall asleep, for some reason they thought it was a giggle contest."

Laughing, Hermione walked over to her husband of four years and sat in his lap, "You know I recall an evening a while ago when we were in a similar position. You had a rough night and I was trying to make you feel better."

"Yes and we were interrupted, I do however recall we continued our night in your room." Snape smirked as only he could. He pulled her closer if that was possible and began nibbling on her neck.

Hermione's voice was husky, "I think a silencing charm may be in order." She was about to take out her wand which was always handy when there was a sound from the hallway. Turning Hermione and Severus had to laugh, there in the doorway stood their three year old twins with their hands over their eyes. Sofia and Sebastian wanted a drink.

Laughing the couple picked up the toddlers gave them a drink of water and carried them back to their room. Once the children were settled Hermione headed to the bedroom she shared with her Severus. At the door her husband grabbed her around the waist, pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "We weren't done Hermione."

Turning to look at him she smiled and said "No we weren't, shall we continue in our room." Nine months later little Alexander Snape was born.


End file.
